Is She An Angel Or A Demon
by Fate Testarossa19
Summary: Everything always comes with a price. Natsuki Kuga is going to learn the hard way when a mysteries brunette haired woman comes and causes her more problems than she already has. Beta Reader by Moonlightrainbow !


**Present Time**

Why did her mother give her to this person? Why this stranger when other family members could have cared for her instead. She was sure they would've taken her in if her mother asked them to. But to give her to a total stranger, it was a mystery to her.

By looks alone, she knew there wasn't a drop of blood shared between her and this stranger. With her long, tawny hair stopping below her waist and her blood red eyes. A single glance into those dark eyes evokes an unsettling shiver. If appearances didn't demonstrate their differences, then the stranger's last name, Fujino, spoke of her non-existent relation to the woman, as she herself was a Kuga.

Here she was, Natsuki Kuga, standing outside the hospital her mother Saeko Kuga resided in. She wore a dark blue hoodie over a white long-sleeve shirt with a symbol of blue wolf on the back of it. The shirt had "The Great Wolf" on the front below the right side of the chest. The shirt was a gift from her mother for her 17th birthday and went with her dark faded blue jeans with the holes in it, and white sneakers. Discomfort settled in her chest as she stood beside the stranger in her form-fitting black pencil business skit suit and black stilettos with the most expensive phone Natsuki ever saw pressed to her ear. The woman called for her driver to pick them up in front of the entrance of Fuuka Hospital. A hospital known for superior care, at least for the people who could afford it.

She didn't know her mother could afford a hospital for the wealthy to treat her injuries from the car accident. An accident that left her mother paralyzed from the waist-down. As it was the bills for her surgeries and treatment cost an arm and a leg. Natsuki knew her family was poor and bankrupt because her father left Natsuki and her mother with nothing but small flat in Tokyo and the clothes on their back. He did that thinking his wife was gone from world of the living and dwelling in the world of dead. Her father didn't care for them, so it didn't matter that he left them like he did. The thing that really pissed off Natsuki was that he left his wife to die under a burning car to save himself.

Oh how she wished she could find him and kick his ass for being such a freaking asshole. It would have made her feel so much better than she felt at the moment. She felt so tired and drained lately. All she wanted to do was go home, throw herself onto her futon, and fall asleep. It was way better then sleeping in hard-backed chair for 24 hours in her mother's hospital room as she watched over her mother. She remained in that chair to ensure that her mother was okay and assure herself that her mother was still breathing. Her mother was in a coma and the doctors didn't know when or if she would wake up. It was a hard tell because of her mother's condition, she was-

"Kuga-san our ride is here," a sweet Kyoto accent interrupted her thoughts, "Do you mind getting in? I would like to get going, please."

Natsuki turned her head to look at the woman that was waiting for her next to a long black limousine, then to the driver holding door open for them. The man was an image of professionalism, but his smirk was poorly concealed in his eyes.

"Oh," Natsuki says as she tries to fight the blush that crept up on her face for being caught daydreaming. She hesitated to enter the limousine. Who could blame her? She was getting into a limousine with someone she met earlier in that morning.

**Flash-back **

"Young lady," someone spoke in her dream. Natsuki stirred in her sleep and tried a comfortable position in the hard chair.

"YOUNG LADY!" This time someone screamed at her, Natsuki nearly fell out of the uncomfortable chair and onto the to floor. She saved her face from meeting the hospital's floor in time.

Natsuki straightened herself in her chair and threw a glare at the doctor. He looked like was about to piss himself. She mentally congratulated herself for the strength of her glare before asking what the doctor wanted.

"Um," The doctor cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "My name is Dr. Sato and I am here to tell you of your mother, Saeko Kuga's, condition."

"Please tell me she going be okay. Will she be waking up pretty soon?" Natsuki pleaded to Dr. Soto, but she knew the answer and she didn't like it at all.

"I'm afraid not Kuga-san. She suffered too much damage to her body. It's drained too much of her energy. Her body shut down to heal and she will remain in a coma until she can wake up again." Dr. Sato said sadly to Natsuki.

"Oh," Natsuki said and tried to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to seem like some weak little girl that needed her mother in front of the doctor. In truth, she really did need her mother because she was the only person that understood her.

Dr. Soto saw the sadness in Natsuki's eyes, even though she tried her best to hide it. So he tried his best to take her mind off her mother condition. "Oh I almost forgot to mention. There's visitor here to see you."

"Um… who is it?" Natsuki asked feeling a little better that somebody came to see her.

Dr. Soto offered a big smile at seeing the teen feeling better with the prospect of someone here to visit her and take her mind off the mother. "A young man named Masashi Takeda is outside in the waiting room. By the way he's a nice young man. Is he your boyfriend or something?" Dr. Soto asked, looking at her expectantly.

In all his years of working with people and patients alike, Dr. Soto never saw someone turn from a little pale into red tomato.

Natsuki was looking down at her hands trying to hide her embarrassment, but failed miserably. "Yes he is my- my… boyfriend." Natsuki hesitated to tell him, because she wasn't sure what they were anymore. Of course they would kiss and hands would wander. But that was as far as it would go. She wasn't really ready to go beyond that just yet with him. Even though they were dating for two years now. When she tried to be intimate with Masashi, she panicked and pushed him away when he tried to take it farther than kissing and touching. Natsuki always apologized for leading him on, but he would brush it off saying, "Don't worry about it, I understand you're not ready yet. We can always try some other time when you're ready."

He was always patient with her, even though she knew it made him very upset for not wanting to go farther with him. Sometimes she wondered if they were meant to be together or did he make the wrong choice. Should he have chosen her instead of the girls crushing on him, the girls that would do anything for him?

"NATSUKI ARE YOU IN THERE?" Someone said interrupting her thoughts and placed their hand on her forehead.

Natsuki blinked, then blinked again until she could see the owner of the voice and the hand that was still touching her forehead.

"Masashi?" she said after getting a better look at person that was calling her name.

" Yeah it's me… Are you alright? You were spacing out little bit there." He said with worry in eyes and in his voice. "I called your name three times and you didn't respond."

Masashi Takeda was a nice young man that every girl wanted to be with. With his spikey black hair, green eyes that almost resemble Natsuki's own eyes, and an X-scar under his right eye. He wore his Fuuka Academy uniform, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry for making you worry about me… I was just thinking about some things." Natsuki said recovering from looking like an idiot in front of her boyfriend. The boyfriend she was having second thoughts about. "Um where did Dr. Soto leave to?" She asked trying to ignore her inner thoughts.

Masashi looked at her for a long moment while removing his hand from her forehead. Trying to see if she really was okay before responding to her question. "He stepped out for a minute, probably dealing with another patient or something." He shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't really know where Dr. Soto went. "So what were you thinking about that would have you spacing out like that?"

"I was thinking about my mother's condition. How could she afford such an expensive hospital and my tuition? How am going to go on in this world without my mother for rest of my life?" Okay so she lied, so what. She couldn't possibly tell him that she was having second thoughts about their relationship, without breaking his heart.

It wasn't like she lied to him completely, because most things Natsuki was saying were true. It just came crashing down on her at once. "Now I'm going to be all alone." She said as she hugged herself, letting the first tear fall since the accident happened. "I'm going to be all alone," she repeated to herself again.

Masashi dropped the flowers he was holding on small dresser near Saeko's bed and pulled Natsuki into welcoming embrace, "Shush it's going to be okay. Your mother is going to make it through this okay? I know for certain that your mother would never leave you alone. She loves you too much to do that to you." Masashi said as he rubbed her back, offering comfort that he knew she needed most. "And guess what else?"

"What?" Natsuki said pulling back from his embrace, so she could wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You also have me, your handsome boyfriend. So you would never be alone understand? I will always be by your side no matter what. Okay?" Masashi said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I do have you don't I." She said giving him a quick peck on his lips before she could stop herself from doing it. And laid her head back on his chest with a smile on her face, feeling a lot better now. "Thanks for cheering me up. I really needed that." She thanked him.

"No problem a part of a boyfriend's job is to cheer up his lady when she feels down or is having a bad day. He said still rubbing her back.

Natsuki laughed at that.

"I must be doing my job right if I got you to laugh." Masashi said while he laughed with her.

Masashi was kind and gentle to her, always treating her with respect. So why can't she treat him the same way. Natsuki sighed, stopping herself from thinking about those thoughts and relaxed farther into his embrace. She was just going to try and be the best girlfriend that she knew he deserved and ignored her second thoughts about their relationship. Then at least she could say she tried when they still didn't work out.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a long moment, before Masashi broke it with a question that caught Natsuki off guard.

"Natsuki what did you mean, when you said didn't know how your mother could afford this hospital and your tuition?" Masashi asked with new worry in his voice.

Natsuki was so caught off guard by his question that she was speechless. "I um… um," she tried to speak, but no words would come out her mouth.

"Are you having money problems that I should know about?" Masashi asked now pulling away from Natsuki, dropping his arms back to his side.

She still couldn't respond to his question, wondering how could she let one of her big secrets slip so easy from her mouth like that.

"Well do you have money problems or not? Just answer the my question." He asked again now getting little annoyed.

Natsuki tried to speak again, this time she found her voice, "Masashi let me-," but she got cut off by someone knocking on the door of her mother's hospital room.

"Ahem… sorry to disturb you, but there's an important visitor here to see you"

Natsuki was so grateful for the disturbance. She didn't think she could have the discussion with Masashi right now. She just couldn't handle it. She was already stressed out from mother's accident and super tried from the lack of sleep.

She looked at Masashi for a long minute, sending a silent apology. Before turning her gaze to Dr. Soto "That's okay you can send them in," Natsuki said now wondering what so important about this visitor.

"Fujino-san you can come in now." Dr. Soto said while opening the door for the visitor.

When the woman stepped into the room, Natsuki's breath got caught in her throat. This woman was an angel sent from the heavens above. Long flowing hair swayed as she came into the room. She wore a tight form-fitting black dress suit with black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Well you must be Natsuki Kuga?" The woman questioned, taking off her glasses so she get a better look at her. As the woman took off her glasses, Natsuki breath caught again. "I'm Shizuru Fujino CEO of Fujino Corporation, but you can call me Shizuru." Shizuru said extending her hand for a handshake.

Natsuki looked at the smooth-looking hand that was offered to her, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Then back into crimson red eyes that contained hidden mirth in them. Indicating that Shizuru knew exactly what Natsuki was thinking about. It frightened and embarrassed her a little that somebody could read her mind like that.

Natsuki cleared her throat trying to ease the tension that she was feeling inside her body. She took Shizuru's hand in her own and felt an electric shock run though her body from where their hands touched.

"Yeah I'm Natsuki Kuga." She responded trying to ignore the electric feeling that shot though her body. "But you can call me by my surname, because I'm not comfortable with people using my given name. If that's okay with you?" Natsuki added with a surprisingly cold voice.

Both Shizuru and Dr. Soto blinked in surprise while Masashi scoffed at his girlfriend for her sudden cold behavior.

"Natsuki you shouldn't treat -" But Shizuru cut him off. Finally, she noticed him for the first time since she stepped in the room.

"I understand. That's alright with me, Kuga-san." Shizuru said forcing a fake smile, then turned her attention to the boy standing in the room with them. "Ara… and who might you be? If you don't mind me asking."

"No not at all. My name is Masashi Takeda. Natsuki's handsome boyfriend." Masashi said with pride in his voice.

Natsuki blushed at that and threw Masashi her famous death glare, before turning her attention to Shizuru. She swore that rage filled those dark red eyes at the mention of Masashi being her boyfriend.

Natsuki blinked trying to see if she was just imaging things or not. But the look was gone as fast as it appeared replaced by a calm expression. Natsuki shook her head; she had to be seeing things.

Why would Shizuru be mad or even care that she had a boyfriend when they only meet today? It just wouldn't make sense.

"Oh… well that's nice," Shizuru said in a calm voice to bring Natsuki back from her thoughts.

"Why thank you ma'am." Masashi smiled at the comment, turning his gaze to Natsuki. "Well it's about time I head home. I have homework to do and Kendo practice so…" He trailed off pressing a kiss to Natsuki's cheek before continuing what he was saying, "I'll being going now. It was nice meeting you Shizuru, I hope we meet again soon." Masashi said, heading out the door before Natsuki and Shizuru could respond.

Natsuki gazed back to Shizuru, who was already staring at her making Natsuki feel uncomfortable.

Dr. Soto cleared his throat getting their attention. "How about we go to my office and discuss the reason for Shizuru visiting us today."

"Okay," Natsuki said looking from Dr. Soto to Shizuru, "Is my mom going to be okay by herself?" She asked, worrying about her mother's well being.

"Yes she will be just fine. I'll have my assistant watch over her while were gone." Dr. Soto said, heading out the room to his office with Shizuru on his heels.

Natsuki hesitated for a moment, giving her mother one last look before following the adults. Natsuki had a feeling that she wouldn't like what Dr. Soto and Shizuru had to say. Not paying attention to where she was going, she stumbled into Shizuru's back.

Shizuru stopped walking to wait patiently for Dr. Soto to unlock his door. The CEO turned to fix Natsuki with a questioning look.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." Natsuki said bowing her head while apologizing to Shizuru.

Shizuru waved off Natsuki's apology, offering a warm smile. "It's alright Kuga-san. I know you're going through a lot right now and I know it's overwhelming. I understand." She said walking into the office after Dr. Soto opened the door for them. Leaving a shocked Natsuki in the hallway.

Natsuki covered her shock before entering Dr. Soto's office.

Dr. Soto's office was small, but warm and cozy. It held wooden bookshelves filled with various medical books. Six college degrees decorated the plain white walls of his office. His office was completed with a wooden desk that had three comfortable brown chairs.

"Natsuki why don't come and have a seat, so we can start our meeting." Dr. Soto gestured to seat beside Shizuru, who was now watching her with such intensity it made Natsuki feel faint.

Uncomfortable under Shizuru's focused gaze, she began to wonder why the woman was really there. She took her seat while ignoring Shizuru's eyes on her. Natsuki focused her attention on what Dr. Soto had to say to her, so she could get back to her mother and make sure she was alright.

Dr. Soto cleared his throat one last time, forcing Shizuru's attention away from Natsuki to him instead. Natsuki finally let out the breath she had been holding ever since she stepped foot in Dr. Soto's office. "Well Fujino-san…"

Shizuru cut him off, "Like I said from the beginning. Call me Shizuru. Calling me Fujino-san makes me feel older than I am." Shizuru said in her sweet Kyoto-ben voice.

"Well Shizuru please explain to why you really here today." Said Dr. Soto while gesturing between him and Natsuki.

Natsuki's attention shifted to Shizuru, feeling her nervousness coming back ten-fold now.

Shizuru was surprised by Dr. Soto quick-to-the point question, but she covered her surprise with a small smile. "I would like Natsuki to move in with me." Shizuru said giving him a direct answer.

"WHAT?" Natsuki asked, thinking she was just hearing things.

Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki's shocked face. Her voice calm, she elaborated on her shocking statement, "I want you to move in with me until your mother recovers from her present condition and is released from the hospital."

Natsuki was shocked that a woman she just met would suggest she move in with her. She said it so simply as if they had known each other their whole lives. It didn't make in sense to her.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. I don't even know—"

"But I know your parents. And they told me to look after you if something ever happened to them." Shizuru declared, cutting off Natsuki and stunning her.

"You … you kno-know m-y my parents?" Natsuki said stuttering.

"Yes I know them. I'm a good friend of your father. I meet him and your mother at a Fujino Company party when I was working for my father. Before your father's company went bankrupt f-"

"Please don't mention him." Natsuki said with coldness in her voice, interrupting Shizuru for the first time, "He's the reason why we're in this mess in the first place, so I don't want to hear about him again."

"Well, would you come stay with me until your mother recovers?" Shizuru asked again. "Your mother would be grateful if you agree and stop worry so much. She would want you to focus on school so you can graduate," Shizuru added for good measure.

Natsuki hesitated, wondering if she should take the offer. She then realized she didn't take a bath or eat a proper meal in almost two days. Knowing she couldn't go back to the her flat because she couldn't afford the rent left her with no other choice. Exhaustion left her drained, so she agreed to Shizuru's suggestion without realizing she made the biggest mistake of her entire life.

Present Time

After Shizuru got into the limousine Natsuki followed suit, taking a seat facing Shizuru. When the limousine started to move Natsuki watched the scenery while thinking about all the things that happened that day. Somehow she knew her current problems were due to her absent father. She thought about him and where he might be. She wondered how he was dealing with his own problems. That line of thought led to questioning why Shizuru would go through such great lengths for someone she just met.

"Kuga-san we're almost there," Shizuru said, interrupting Natsuki's thoughts.

Natsuki blinked then looked to Shizuru. The businesswoman stared at her with a blush inducing before turning her attention back to her window. She watched as the limousine turned into a beautiful neighborhood filled with the most expensive houses Natsuki hadn't seen in long time. Finally, the limousine turned onto a strip of road lined with mansions.

They came to a stop and the driver moved around the limousine to open their door. Shizuru thanked the man then she turned her attention to Natsuki, who looked around her in awe absorbing the extravagant new surroundings. "And this is my lovely home." Shizuru said, gesturing with a manicured hand to the grand mansion behind her. "Welcome."


End file.
